In current data maintenance and backup procedures, incremental backups are used quite extensively in disk-to-disk backups. In an incremental backup, after an initial full backup, the backup application will only backup data that has been changed. The backup application stores information about source data as metadata in a database, and the backup application is intelligent enough to reconstruct a file to a point in time, based on information about the changed data that it records.